


Roulette Chips

by kitana



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Reno, Cloud’s found a way to keep Shinra off of AVALANCHE’s trail for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roulette Chips

**Author's Note:**

> It’s probably pretty obvious, but it’s set during the Wutai sidequest in the game. ^^

With a sigh, Cloud mentally went over the details of the previous day, preparing to slip out of the room Yuffie provided him with inside of her home. He made sure not to wake Barret as he toed into his boots, turning back to give the room a once over as he exited backwards out of the room.

It really wasn’t safe for him to be leaving his sword inside of the room, even if Wutai was just a tourist attraction now, yet Cloud did as he had been instructed. When everything with Don Corneo was over, Reno had pulled the blonde aside with a proposition. The Turk told Cloud that, yeah, he had the connections to send half of the Shinra military down on him, but if the ex-SOLDIER wanted to stay under Shinra’s radar and leave Wutai relatively undetected, he’d have to do something for the redhead in exchange.

What that was, Cloud was determined to figure out as he walked into the inn that accompanied the Turtle’s Paradise tavern. He reached into his pocket, fishing out the tiny crumpled paper that Reno had handed him when they had parted earlier. He glanced at the room number — _104_ — and stuffed the paper back into his pocket, not even bothering to mention his presence to the man behind the inn’s front desk. Let sleeping dogs lie.

Reaching the door, Cloud rapped sharply on the wooden door and waited. He didn’t hear any shift inside of the room and he raised his hand to knock again when the door swung open and he was yanked inside. The grin Cloud was met with as his back hit the wall was nothing short of devilish.

“Hey. How goes it?” Reno said, looking up at Cloud with his hands in his pockets.

The hotel room was barely furnished, with not much more than a bed, a nightstand, a small round table with a matching chair (which Reno carelessly slung his suit jacket over), and a door that looked to lead to an ad jointed bathroom. Cloud couldn’t believe that someone would pay 250 Gil for a room this crappy.

Frowning, Cloud crossed his arms and leaned against the wall he’d been pushed against. “What do I have to do for you to keep quiet about my whereabouts?”

Reno’s grin widened. “Straight to the point — I like that. I’ve heard quite a bit about you recently, you know that?”

The redhead took a few strides across the room to the table that stood near the window, and grabbed a glass that set atop of it, drinking the sparkling amber liquid it contained. He then licked his lips, turning back to look at Cloud. “The rumors are pretty impressive.”

Cloud’s expression hadn’t changed. “Reno… if you have nothing say, I’m leaving.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Reno sighed laboriously, returning his glass to the table. “All I want you to do is show me your stuff. I mean, what I’ve learned about you, whoa man, don’t get me started. It’s something else.”

The blonde stared at Reno for a long moment, debating on whether he should pry further or just leave the dusty inn and dub the man a waste of his time. He couldn’t escape it though — Cloud had to admit that he was a little curious about what the Turk had claimed to have heard about him. In the end, Cloud sighed and shifted his position against the wall.

“What have you heard?” Cloud finally replied, more than a little bit hesitant about the answer he was going to receive.

“That you’re a powerhouse…,” Reno said smoothly, walking towards Cloud until he was only a foot or two from the man.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“…In bed. And I want you to prove it.”

Both of Cloud’s eyebrows went up. “ _What?_ ”

Reno couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. The incredulous look on Cloud’s face was absolutely priceless, and it was even more hilarious because the redhead was being dead serious. Reno noticed that it took a few extra moments before Cloud was able to compose himself again, though the contemplative air around him was actually quite cute.

“So,” Cloud started, pausing to think of exactly what he wanted to say. “I let you … have your way with me,” Another pause. “And you keep Shinra off my back for a while?”

Reno smirked. “That’s the plan.”

“Forget it.” Cloud said after a lengthy silence, moving towards the door.

Reno quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, flipping it open in front of Cloud. “Ah, that’s too bad… because here’s Tseng’s number right here.” Reno flashed the screen of the phone in front of the blonde, who stopped in his tracks.

The look on Cloud’s face clearly said _I dare you_ , and oh, Reno dared. He pressed the talk button, grinning slyly at Cloud as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Tseng? Yeah, it’s Reno—”

The phone slipped from Reno’s hand as he hit the wall, Cloud’s arms coming around to block any escape route he had. Cloud pressed his lips against Reno’s, a little surprised when the redhead offered absolutely no resistance. Over the rush of blood in his ears, Reno could hear Tseng’s voice faintly in the background, questioning, before there was a click and the phone’s screen went dark.

When Cloud tried to tear himself away from the kiss, Reno pulled him back, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck. Reno moaned a little when Cloud leaned further into him and licked his lower lip, sucking and nibbling it, drawing Reno into a deeper kiss. Breathlessly Reno pulled away, a little lightheaded but definitely hot.

Cloud looked down at Reno, a small grin playing across his features. “Good enough?”

Reno pushed against Cloud, backing him up until the blonde hit the bed and Reno toppled onto him. “Hell no,” Reno replied, leaning in to capture Cloud’s lips once more. Cloud groaned as he kicked off his boots, sliding the redhead and himself up further onto the bed. Reno tasted faintly of hard liquor and nothing much else, and though Cloud generally avoided the stomach-wracking kind of alcohol Reno seemed to favour most, he found the taste to be fairly likeable.

Cloud set to undoing the buttons on Reno’s dress shirt, when the Turk sat up and pushed his hands away, going for where Cloud’s shirt tucked into his pants.

“You’re so damn slow,” Reno said offhandedly, pulling up Cloud’s shirt to reveal a few inches of smooth, tanned skin.

Cloud let Reno pull the shirt over his head before he grabbed Reno’s arms, flipping over so that he was on top instead. “How impatient,” Cloud stated simply, dipping down to lick at Reno’s exposed neck as he went back to unbuttoning Reno’s shirt.

“Can you blame me? You’re fucking hot…” Reno said between gasps, Cloud’s lips soft and his tongue warm against his collarbone.

Reno’s hands wandered over Cloud’s chest and sides, over the arch of his back, surprised. For someone who fought constantly, the Turk noted, he’d be damned if the blonde didn’t have close to baby soft skin. Reno’s fingers brushed Cloud’s nipples, and the squeak he emitted went straight to his groin.

Reno arched to allow his shirt to slide off of his shoulders, and he exhaled sharply when his crotch rubbed against Cloud’s. Damn, what the hell was he packing in there?

Shirts tossed sufficiently to the wayside, Cloud moved further down Reno’s body, licking every spot of skin he came across. Reno tangled his fingers in the blonde’s short spikes, pushing him down to where _he_ wanted him to go. Cloud only shook his head a little, looking up at Reno through half-lidded eyes.

“Extremely impatient,” he murmured into Reno’s skin, dipping his tongue into his navel.

Reno’s breath hitched at the look Cloud was giving him — he couldn’t tell what was making them bright anymore, the mako or the overwhelming lust in those electric blue eyes — but what he did know was that it was making him feel as though he was being devoured whole.

Cloud’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Reno’s pants, pulling the clasp and zipper apart in one swift motion. Reno lifted his hips to allow Cloud to pull his pants down, and he grinned widely when Cloud was face to face with sparse red curls, instead of plain underwear.

“Being prepared is a part of my training,” was Reno’s reply to Cloud’s unspoken question.

He was met with an amused snort. “Preparation. Yeah, right.”

Cloud tossed away Reno’s pants, leaving the redhead completely naked, and Reno looked completely comfortable and confident being so. Cloud buried his face in Reno’s crotch, the Turk’s erection bobbing only inches away from his lips. Cloud licked the underside of Reno’s cock and the redhead released a shuddering breath, twisting blonde hair around his fingers.

Cloud took his time with Reno’s arousal, lapping randomly where he saw fit, alternately taking each his balls in his mouth, sucking and flicking over them with his tongue. Cloud kneaded and pinched Reno’s thighs as he took him fully into his mouth, and Reno moaned loudly, his grip on Cloud’s hair tightening.

“Shit, Cloud … can’t take much more of that…” Reno groaned, trying to thrust deeper into Cloud’s mouth.

Cloud only hummed an answer, swallowing around Reno’s cock. The redhead groaned, throwing his head back. “Fuck me already, damn tease…”

Cloud let Reno’s cock slip from his mouth as he looked up at the flushed and disheveled Turk. “That sounds like an order,” he said, sitting up and reaching down to his belt buckle.

Reno’s eyes widened as Cloud’s words dawned on him. “Oh no, fuck, don’t do that to me now, Cloud…”

Cloud slowly undid his belt buckle and zipper, his eyes trained on Reno as he was watched. Reno’s gaze flicked up to Cloud’s face, then back down to the ex-SOLDIER’s open fly. The Turk didn’t know why he had the idea that Cloud was a bottle blonde, but having the opposite confirmed in front of him made him groan.

 _Natural fucking blonde. Goddamn, that’s sexy,_ Reno thought to himself.

Cloud smiled a little, and Reno could swear that he was up to something. “All you have to do is ask nicely.”

Reno stared open-mouthed for a moment, before he ventured for a reply. If that’s how the blonde wanted to be, Reno could definitely play that game. “…Fuck me, Cloud. Please.” Reno stated breathlessly, spreading his legs wider, bringing his arms above his head.

_Damn._

A little shocked expression flickered across Cloud’s face. He hadn’t actually expected the redhead to really ask, but since he did, it was all Cloud could do to oblige. He pushed his pants off of his hips, stepping off of the bed temporarily to slide his pants the rest of the way off and step out of them. A faint blush spread across Cloud’s cheeks. It had been a long time since he was naked in front of anyone but a mirror reflection of himself.

He climbed back upon the bed and Reno immediately dragged him down, thrusting his tongue into his mouth passionately and grinding against him. Cloud moaned into Reno’s mouth, biting Reno’s lip as he ground down into him. Reno’s hand smacked against the nightstand near the bed when Cloud bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulders. He groped around at the nightstand, arching into Cloud as he pulled the drawer on said nightstand open.

Reno reached inside, fishing around until his hand came upon a vial he had stashed away earlier. He shoved the vial in Cloud’s face, breathing fast and shallow.

“Here, _now_.”

Cloud took the bottle from Reno’s hands, popping the cap off. He poured some of the contents of it into his hand, spreading it around Reno’s ass, a finger slipping inside easily. Reno’s breath hitched and he exhaled slowly.

“Damn it, Cloud, forever a tease … just do it already,” Reno moaned when Cloud added a second finger, thrusting a bit.

Cloud gave Reno an amused look. “You talk too much.”

At Reno’s insistence, Cloud removed his fingers, picking up the bottle and pouring more of the liquid into his hands. He smoothed it over his cock, sighing in pleasure. Crawling back over to Reno, he lined himself up to him, steadying himself with his hands on Reno’s thighs. Reno wrapped his legs around Cloud's hips and pulled him close.

Cloud pressed into Reno slowly, not stopping until he was fully seated within the pale Turk. Cloud paused momentarily, wanting to wait for Reno to adjust to him, but the redhead dug his fingers into his shoulders, bringing him down for a sloppy, but heated kiss. Reno whispered against Cloud’s lips between those kisses, telling him to do something, _anything_ , as long as he didn’t stay still.

Every word Reno spoke sent little sparks of pleasure to Cloud’s crotch, and he began to thrust into Reno, the pace he set fast and hard — reckless. Reno pushed back against Cloud, his cock rubbing between their bellies. He buried his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck, moaning as Cloud drove into him.

“Harder, fuck yeah, like that…”

Cloud shivered against Reno, becoming quickly overwhelmed by the tight heat around him and Reno’s lusty words of encouragement. Cloud shifted angles slightly and Reno cursed loudly, raking his fingernails down Cloud’s back. Cloud’s grip on Reno’s hips tightened as he slammed into Reno, the Turk’s words dissolving into one long, continuous moan.

“Cloud, Cloud, _Cloud_ ,” Reno moaned against the blonde’s neck. “I’m there, I’m there, oh hell, I’m _there_ …”

Reno shuddered as he came, his eyes shut tight and biting his lip in a last ditch effort to not wake the entire inn, but it was useless. He’d failed anyway. Cloud kept thrusting right on through Reno’s orgasm, falling over that same edge not long after, groaning and shaking. After a moment, Cloud rolled over to the side of Reno, breathing deeply.

Reno ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to hold in the laugh that rose in his chest. Cloud rolled his eyes lazily towards Reno, who took deep breaths to calm his laughter.

“Hey, you know those rumors I said I heard?” the Turk said once he’d sufficiently stifled his laughter.

Cloud’s voice was low, laced with exhaustion. “Yeah?”

Reno smirked and prepared for the worst. “I lied.”


End file.
